A Very Yuri Christmas
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Yuri's narration on the annual HERO TV Christmas party. He notes that as much as things change, they stay the same. All the heroes make an appearance in this little drabble, some slightly implied Kotetsu/Barnaby and one-sided Karina/Kotetsu. R&R


_**A Very Yuri Christmas**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

__****Disclaimer: All the characters, settings, and etc. belong to ©Sunrise, Viz Media, Manga Entertainment, and Siren Visual.****

********_A/N: Hello there, everyone! This is just a little Christmas present. I hope you all like it, enjoy~!_

__**-()-**

Yuri Petrov sat in the corner of the hall that was reserved for the annual HERO TV Christmas party sipping his steaming cup of honey filled tea. He came every year, not because he was particularly fond of the holiday, he really could care less about Christmas cheer and spirit, but rather because if he did not then it would, in the way of business etiquette, be a form of suicide. Plus, he preferred rolling his eyes act the ridiculous antics of his fellow co-workers over dogging his mothers well aimed plate attacks.

And for this year's Christmas well, certain aspects were the same as usual:

Mr. Sky High was the first one to arrive, garbed in a Santa outfit and carrying a bag full of gifts that he bought for everyone. Along with the attire also came the typical greeting of "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!" that he enthusiastically welcomed everyone with, and which he repeated when handing them their Christmas presents.

Meanwhile Mr. Fire Emblem was up to his usual game of "let's see how many times I can grope Mister Rock Bison's bottom," but with the need to make the squeeze just a bit harder and longer than normal. He reasoned that the longer and stronger hold was for the "Christmas festivities," just like every year. And just like every year, Mr. Rock Bison did not appreciate the extra attention, nor did he find the reasoning to be valid.

And speaking of Mr. Rock Bison, this year, just like all the rest, he brought with him a hand knitted gift for Ms. Agnes that he could not work up the courage to give to her. Therefore he ended up drinking away his pathetic cowardliness in this particular area of his life.

Ms. Dragon Kid just went about the same routine of stuffing her face, though this year she deviated a bit and told him, _him_, that he should drink hot coco with marshmallows and whip cream and whatever else she continued to spout off about, instead of his tea. Her reasoning was because it would put him in the _Christmas mood_. Yuri saw no point of being in the "Christmas mood" and therefore saw no point in changing his drinking habits for the holiday season.

The last unchanging aspect of the annual HERO TV Christmas party was Mr. Origami Cyclone's futile attempt to discover the differences between Christmas in Sternbild and Christmas over in Japan. Every year he went on the hunt for Mr. Wild Tiger, and every year he always found the older hero when it was already too late, because the older man had either gotten a bit too drunk to answer any question correctly or because he had fallen asleep in some odd spot or another. Mr. Origami Cyclone's quest thus far this year was also turning into another failure, but not because of the usual causes.

In fact, the three things that had changed the most this Christmas party in comparison to the past was how Ms. Blue Rose was now trying to strategically Mr. Wild Tiger under mistletoe in order to steal a kiss, but without being too obvious about it. Yuri, personally, wondered why the girl even bothered with trying to be covert in her actions, even if she told Mr. Wild Tiger directly that she wanted to eat his face off with a kiss under the mistletoe it would still go over the older man's head. And the others were already painfully aware of his childish crush. Nevertheless, her annoyed faces and sounds of disappointed amused him, so he did not _wholly_ mind her child-like actions.

The other two big variants to this year's HERO TV Christmas party were Mr. Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. This was the first Christmas party in which Mr. Brooks was present, and the added element of his mere presence made the actions of Mr. Wild Tiger far more interesting than they had been in the past.

Now Mr. Wild Tiger was animated as he tried to get the young blond to crack a smile, as he poked and prodded until the younger man finally gave in and carefully tore away the wrappings of a Christmas present the older man gave him, and as he dragged the slightly pouty and young man over to the Christmas tree to get a picture taken.

Mr. Brooks, however, was far more reserved. There was a sense of lightness to his step, one that Yuri, himself, could relate to. Even after a whole year had passed since he got revenge on the man that had practically destroyed his father, Yuri felt slightly lighter than he had before. However, just like Mr. Brooks, he could not allow himself to get dragged into _Christmas_. Mr. Brooks stayed away from the Christmas tree (with the exception of the photo that Mr. Wild Tiger begged to be taken) and often hung around the food, even though he ate very little to none of it. His eyes were content, perhaps even happy, but they were also sad and confused. And on numerous amounts of occasions both Mr. Wild Tiger and Mr. Brooks almost ended up directly under the mistletoe, but Mr. Brooks and Ms. Rose both had sharp eyes and neither was going to allow for such an incident to occur…yet.

Yuri was actually quite certain that future HERO TV Christmas gatherings would be extremely enjoyable. Perhaps even something that he could look forward to…maybe. For this year, however, his umpteenth cup of tea was nearly finished and his body desired to go home and get a good night's sleep. "Socializing" was a very tiring affair, and by now his mother would surely be asleep, so he would be able to just quietly enter the house, head off to bed, and get ready to bid another year good-bye.

As Yuri got up to leave he heard Mr. Sky High give out his farewell of "Good night and, once again, good night! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!" He acknowledged this with a lazy, backward wave of his hand and headed out, the doors closing softly behind him.

**-()-**

****_A/N: That's it! Tell me what you think of it in a review and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday!_

__-Lily-


End file.
